swrp_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
VC-1371
Background VC-1371, who used the nickname "Starstriker", was a volunteer general, and a member of Dark Ops Command during the Clone Wars. Early Life Not much is known about the general's early life, other than that his family was killed by the CIS when he was a teenager, leading to his great resentment for the CIS. He would wander the galaxy after the death of his family, attacking the CIS when he could, before eventually ending up a part of the Republic. Republic Career When he finally reached the Republic, he was able to make deals and alliances that would help Starstriker get high in the command chain with relative ease. He would eventually become a member of the Dark Ops Command, who oversaw ops run by the Republic's black ops unit. He would participate in these ops himself, on occasion, due to his history as a fighter. He would participate in battles across the galaxy, and became well known among the Dark Ops for his participation in the destruction of two CIS ships that were heading towards the core worlds with an invasion army. The general, alongside Marshal Commander "Blindside" and other dark ops members would destroy the CIS transports from the inside, saving the core worlds from an invasion at that time. The general would also assist a member of the 99th Kill Order, nicknamed "Heller", in faking his death to allow him to leave the Republic to live his life in peace. He would also assist the Galactic Marines on Orto Plutonia, as they fought to take the planet from the droid invaders. Death While on a mission to an forested planet in the outer rim alongside 501st members "Twister" and "Trot", and being accompanied by two dark ops members, Starstriker was able to find the CIS commander that had been responsible for the death of his parents years before. Fueled by resentment and anger, he charged towards the base that the CIS commander had entered. After a fierce fight, which led to the death of one of the other dark ops members, the general finally reached the room that the CIS commander was in. After a brief fight, a droideka sent to repel the Republic invaders came up behind the general, shooting him multiple times in the back. To ensure that the CIS commander could not escape, the general ordered Twister, Trot, and the surviving dark ops trooper to leave the base. Once they were clear, the general was able to grab the CIS commander, holding him close, while pulling out a thermal detonator. The detonator went off, killing the CIS commander and general Starstriker. Personality and Traits Starstriker was not as loyal to the Republic as some other volunteers, due to him not joining the UGRM out of loyalty to the Republic, but solely to get revenge on the CIS for the death of his family. As the general said, "sometimes revenge is easier with help". He did his best to assist the Republic, though, and was considered a good leader. He tried to appear laid back, trying to not take his job too seriously. Equipment The general wore an all black uniform when not in combat, as did most member of the Dark Ops Command, and he wore standard Dark Ops armor when in combat. He used a DC15S, and had a cloaking device built into his armor, as did all Dark Ops members.